


Children Of The Moon

by Ladyli1987



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Full Moon, Historical, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Minor Character Death, Omega Byun Baekhyun, True Love, True Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyli1987/pseuds/Ladyli1987
Summary: Some clan elders would have you believe  it was the mighty moon gods that killed the most precious of all their creations,  rare male blue omegas as they were tired of the clan warfare.What actually happened, is far more sinister than the clan warfare the elders speak of. That clan warfare is actually a cover story to hide their shame! Their shame of standing back when clans actively hunted blue omegas out of existence.Or so they thought! Our story begins when a newly crowned supreme alpha stumbles across a blue omega in the temple of the gods, unaware of his heritage!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun/Zhang Yixing | Lay
Comments: 28
Kudos: 54





	1. Coming soon

Hello everyone,  
First things first thank you all for choosing to read my first attempt at an ABO story. I've always wanted to write one, after reading an amazing one on FanFiction. So today I'm plucking up the courage to try. Hopefully the way I have this planed this won't fail spectacularly, it will have grecian elements and be set in that time frame, it matches with the plot I have outlined. 

I know there are a lot of ABO out there, I have tried to be as original as I can and not steal anyone's ideas in anyway. Please if anyone spots similarities with any one please let me know so I can change elements if I need to! There are age gaps and themes of Mpreg in this do please with precaution if wary of these themes. 

Some information to take note of for this story.  
Each wolf in my story is technically immortal  
Blue omegas are male omegas who do not mature or get a heat until 1000 years old. They are able to bear children and are said to be the most beautiful of all the moon gods children. No one truly knows why they were hunted it is believed to be started from Jealousy  
Female beta wolves can bear children  
Alpha and beta wolves can mate  
Alpha and beta wolves can only be killed by being beheaded with silver swords or ripping out a heart  
All alpha beta and normal wolves heal, the time to heal depends on the severity of the injury  
It's a little bit different for the blue omegas in my story they are immune to silver but can die by being poisoned, and can die during child birth as blue omegas can not heal.  
The most brutal way to kill any omega is too remove their mating mark by burning it off it will cause a slow agonising death  
Mate links- mates can communicate mentally in any of their forms, it is said true mates have the strongest bond and can know what the other is thinking and command their loved one to shift  
Wolf Salivia has healing qualities I know it's unusual trust me it will work  
All omega wolves mature at 1000 years old  
Clan wars a cover up for atrocities against blue omegas

A little bit of background info on my story, I will of course go in to more details as the story progresses the main things to consider are, there are several clans each clan has an alpha. Now the clan wars have ended, unrest exists still to show unity the main clans have elected a supreme alpha! That supreme alpha is Chanyeol, he is immortal and the strongest of all the clan head alphas, his blood is considered pure as he is the son of most respected Jin Park who had grown tired of his life after witnessing so many wars through his millennia of life handed the reigns to Chanyeol. Both his father and Chanyeol were alive during the clan wars, his father had condemned the so call clan wars and their clan had no involvement, they even tried to save blue omegas during the height of the clan wars. Chanyeol is supreme alpha as his blood is considered purest he is powerful Hunter a strong warrior has wisdom far beyond his years 

The temple that Baekhyun lives in is based on the acropolis in Athens. Baekhyun doesn't know his heritage as he was born at the end of the clan wars, his mother was the last hunted blue omega he was was not de branded as he managed to escape he died giving birth to Beakhyun begging his friends to care for Baekhyun. Baekhyun believes his parents are Yixing and Minseok, for his safety they have concealed his identity for fear of his life. Baekhyun has no reason to question his origins as not yet had a heat, but he knows he is an omega. He has typical omega qualities very intelligent, very calm and caring. 

Chanyeol and his entourage are paying homage to the gods when he meets Baekhyun by accident when Baekhyun is out of the temple admiring the moon in his wolf form.


	2. A True Child Of The Moon

1000 years ago  
Deep in the bowels of the Moon temple, in a room lit only with one torch is a hive of activity. An exhausted wolf fights to bring life in to the world, whilst a war rages on the steps of the temple,the inhabitants of the room ni it's not really a war a ban of of the winter clan are hunting an escaped prisoner! That prisoner is the very wolf half lying on the straw filled floor. A fair blond haired omega sits supporting the wolfs head on his lap, fighting back his tears as he valiantly tries to remain calm. They both no what is happening outside and inside, outside this magnificent creature is being hunted, it all seems pointless as inside this beautiful white wolf is dying due to the wolfsbane poison he was forced to drink! The sweet smell of the poison mixed with mead is high in the air it won't take long for the alpha abs beta chasing the wolf to realise he has been hiding here for days. That sweet smell of poison mixes with the iron from the wolves blood loss, it's a miracle that he has lasted a week, now it's a race against time to save the life within! 

Loud booming suddenly crashes above them, the shrill sounds of people getting hurt mix with the orders that are shouted out from those no doubt creating mayhem. The smell of oil and blood soaked metal starts creeping in, the winter clan pack wolves must be closing in. It's clear to the white wolf what's close by, as he starts to whimper more frequently. The despair in the air, causes seated omega to mentally demand his mate to stop being a hero and come down to the basement. A nudge on the hand of the beta snaps him out of the mental war with his mate, he must of stopped the comforting strokes. All of a sudden a low sounding whine reverberates through the room as fresh flood of iron and birthing fluid fills the room. The door slams open as two attendants rush to the just birthed pup, closely followed by the omegas mate. "The winter wolves have left" "what did they destroy?" The beta shakes his head as he knows his omega will be distraught at knowing those bullies have destroyed their moon dial.

The mates pair share a look, as the exhausted wolf changes back to his human form. It breaks everyones heart to know this will be the last time this wolf changes form! They know it would of taken a Herculean effort to even attempt this, no mother can resist the urge to hold their newborn. "Priest Lay the baby, his eyes are blue, the moon gods have praised our souls!" "No I had hoped he would of been an Alpha, why have the gods not blessed me with an alpha son" "Benji please save your strength!" "He will never know peace Yixing, my precious moon child will meet the same fate as me." The anger and sorrow that radiates within the room, mix with the deep bleak scent of a wolf that has given up! "I promise Benji we will protect your moon child with our lives!" The unmistakable smell of death hangs in the air as the mated pair watch a broken hearted man, kiss the tiny white pup held in the arm of an attendant! It's only a second later that he lets out a final pain filled whine and collapses back in to the lap of the Omega he has called friend. 

The beta remains standing in the doorway as his mate kisses a still damp blue haired forehead, tears rolling down his cheek! The beta raises his head to the roof of the room, he will chant the prayers of a fallen when the moon is high in sky. It isn't lost on him that today is a full moon, a full moon to symbolise the birth of a true moon child the last blue omega! 

Some clan elders would have you believe it was the mighty moon gods that killed the most precious of all their creations, rare male blue omegas as they were tired of the clan warfare.

What actually happened, is far more sinister than the clan warfare the elders speak of. That clan warfare is actually a cover story to hide their shame! Their shame of standing back when clans actively hunted blue omegas out of existence. 

Or so they thought! Our story begins when a newly crowned supreme alpha stumbles across a blue omega in the temple of the gods, unaware of his heritage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise A little prologue for everyone, I really hope you like this. I would really appreciate your feedback on this, be honest do you think it will work or do you hate it!  
>  ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	3. A Rogue Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here it is the first official update of Children of the moon. Thank you all so much for giving this a chance I know so different from my usual style. 
> 
> I hope you like this update, i truly hope how I have envisioned this works well. Let me know what you think ❤️

The silvery shine of the full moon high in the sky calms him, it is not often he gets to see the full moon like this. He inhales all the smells around him, the familiar earthen scents mixing with the fresh pine of the forest and the dewy moisture on rose petals it's all so serene, so pure and calls to him. When the moon is high it's his favourite time to feel the fresh grass under his paws and the wind through his fur, as he raises his muzzle in respect of the moon. He should be heading back as it's so late as he hasknowingly wandered further from the temple gardens then he should of! Baekhyun can't help him self as he scents the air again, he loves the nights when the moon is high in the sky, it has always called to him more so then any of the other young omegas at the temple! Well apart from his father, no one is in tunewith the gods and the Luna cycles like his father. It's not the calling his father has, its more a feeling of being free when the moon is full, he prays it's a sign his first heat is coming after all he will soon be 1000 full moons old, a first heatis an important rite of passage for all omegas, mainly its a sign of maturity, for some select few it will indicate whether they can bare children.

Baekhyun would smile if he could, he is excited for this milestone, perhaps he will get the chance now toleave the temple maybe even join a clan, if the gods have blessed him, he will be able to bare pups! He knows that make omegas haven't presented as carries for sometime, but it's all he has ever wanted to have a pup of his own, he has never understood why some males are omegas if they can't carry pups. Looking back to the marble temple he knows his mother would understand he is after all an Omega himself. Baekhyun does love his time at the temple it's his home, but in the last few decades his heart has yearned for a mate something he has yet to share with his overprotective parents. The snap of a twig behind him alerts him, spinning round with his ears up on high alert he combs the tree line for the source of the sound. In this form his vision is heightened but even with the bright moonlight, he can't see into the dense trees, there are no heat sources or any irregular sounds he can latch onto! There isn't any distinct smell eitherto indicate anyone one else is close by. He chastises himself mentally his senses must be on override with the full moon. Award he has been out long enough he wills his body back to his human form. Once again in human form, he quickly bends to grab his white cotton robe and matching white rose flower crown. Finally suitably attired, he goes to turn back to the temple when he hears a second snap, this time much closer. Baekhyun can feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise, this time he can sense a stronger powerful wolfs presence and whirls instantly around to where he originally heard the noise.

There standing at the edge of the tree line stands a magnificent midnight black wolf, one Baekhyun can't take his eyes off of! He slowly takes a step back a clear sign of surrender at the almost choking release of pheromones this wolf has! Baekhyun has never been close enough to a alpha to experience the sheer power radiating off this them, and this wolf releases an ocean amount. Baekhyun can feel how his own wolf is howling within him to submit to this very obvious alpha! His eyes widen as the wolf inches out of the tree line, this wolf is huge and would easily tower over him in his wolf form.

Baekhyun can feel his heartbeat quicken as the wolf takes another step closer, his own mind going into override how could he of been so stupid to be out here alone. He knows he has never seen this wolf before. The sudden low growl has Baekhyun immediately dropping down to his knees in fear. he desperately fights against his instincts and wills him self not to bare his neck. Bearing his neck would be an act of ultimate submission, saved for two things either to receive a mating mark or punishment. He remains on his knees though as a flash of anger flows within him! He has heard brief snippets of the clan wars, of rogue alphas hunting out omegas for sport but they are long over.

The sudden sound of multiple footsteps breaks the tension between man and wolf, as Baekhyun turns to the direction of the temple! Baekhun closes his eyes expecting the large wolf to pounce on him, but is surprised when he hears a low a growl! Before he can comprehend what's going on, a familiar scent of lemons and verbena invade his senses whichcan only mean his parents are close! Opening his eyes the minute he hears "my moon child there you are" he expects to see the black wolf pounce towards him but the space where the wolf stood is empty, all he sees is the empty tree line.

_We have talked about this Baekhyun!_ Baekhyun winces as he hears his father's voice ring through the link they have, turning from the empty spot he has been staring at to find both his parents moving swiftly towards him. He is definitely in trouble as he turns fully to face them, it speaks volumes to how much trouble he is in to see the golden red pelt of his father's wolf.He knows the man beside the wolf heard the tone as he watches his mother Minnie thread a hand through the soft pelt. "You missed supper my moon child, come let us head back I have a broth still simmering on the fire for you."

"I saw a black wolf in the treeline, an alpha I am sure of it!" Baekhyun waits for the roar of anger from his father for being so far away from the temple without a chaperone. It never comes as he watches the wolf scent at the air, _I cannot sense a presence of any other wolf moon child if there was a wolf he is long gone._

Baekhyun wants to argue that it was not if a wolf was present he was right there, he doesn't get chance when his mother holds out a hand. "It is getting late Baekhyun, we all have a busy day tomorrow preparing for the Luna feast let's get you home!" He watches as his mother strides closer after his hesitance to move forward and gently guide and pull him away from the clearing. He reluctantly moves away from the clearing, not before noticing his father staring at the spot the black wolf was just standing.

**_Chanyeol's POV._ **

Chanyeol waits hidden in the bushes for the golden red wolf to leave. It's almost like a stand off neither wolf wanting to move, Chanyeol can hardly believe what he's just seen. Its clear though that the beta wolf is trying to protect both his mate and the Blue Omega he just discovered! It takes barely a second for the wolf to growl low and deadly it's as if he doesn't want the be heard in the direction Chanyeol was last standing before the wolf follows his mate and the young omega. The beta wolf and the two omegas in human form have barely left the field when his companion Sehun rushes forward in his own human form bewilderment and excitement clear in his scent as he lays Chanyeol's clothes out. He can hardly believe what he saw himself, as he wills himself back to human form!

Sehun doesn't give him five seconds to change, he is instantly as close as he can be vibrating with hope "Chanyeol, that was a blue omega wasn't it, please tell me I didn't imagine what I saw? Chanyeol nods towards his friend, as he looks up to the moon, "how can this be Sehun, the elders had confirmed none of the known captive blue omegas survived the last of the clan wars!" "I don't know Chanyeol that omega was young, too young to be around at the end of the wars, could this mean the winter clan lied to us all." "The winter pack have lied for centuries Sehun, they also thought against the alliance between clans the most"

Chanyeol had hoped it was a dream, that young omega is too pure and Innocent for him to be the wolf his father tries to save. "Sehun those wolves were not of the winter pack, they were too kind." "That red pelt is familiar" Chanyeol can't place where he has seen that wolf before, something is very familiar about him. One thing he is sure of is that the winter pack have indeed lied to them. It was the thankfully long dead winter clan Alpha that had stated the wars all those years ago. Said Alpha had raped a barely of age blue omega his own mates barren omega one of royal blood from a different clan had discovered the alphas transgression when the poor omega had become ill and begged for aide. The head omega was heartbroken and took her life, to hide his shame the winter clan Alpha had claimed the blue omega had entranced him with some spell. It was no spell, just a fertile omega getting their first heat and an Alpha unable to control himself! It still makes Chanyeol's blood boil at how those who believed and followed the winter clan declared the blue omega an abomination and publicly killed him with wolfsbane poison.

Needless to say that one accusation was the catalyst for clans to turn on their blue omegas, alphas started using and blaming blue omegas for any of their failures. Be it infertile partners, failed crops, missed hunts. It bought to light just how evil the clans could be A select few of the clans, his own included wanted no part in what was practically a witch hunt, it was his very own father that got wind of the possible last blue omega one called Benji beingheld captive of the winter clan. They had tried to barter high end silks, gold and marble with the winter clan to save the omega, only to be told the omega had died.Snapped out of his memory "Chanyeol i was tracking where we were earlier, I noticed a moon temple not to far from here, the temple would be a perfect place to hide a blue omega!"

Chanyeol nods in agreement, it would indeed as a winter clan wolf hasn't set foot in a temple of the moon in a over century. "We should arrange a visit and give tribute in thanks to the gods don't you think, Sehun head backahead of me to our camp gather only the alphas and betas you trust most, we can not scare anyone at the temple if there is an omega there we will find him. Make sure my signal is ready this is not a stealth mission, make it clear too all we are paying our respects as a newly appointed supreme alpha!" Chanyeol watches as Sehun nods once before bursting in too his chestnut wolf and sprints back through the forest. Chanyeol watches Sehun disappear through the thicket ensuring he is gone he carefully conceals his thoughts from the pack bond. A bond alight with curiosity at the hope, confusion,and excitement coursing through their top two alphas. Chanyeol promised to address every one soon first he turns to bright silvery moon picturing that beautiful blue omega again. Its the main reason he has clouded is thoughts, his heart knew the instant that he saw that beautiful creature that he was the one, his destined mate. Smiling once again at the moon, he should of listened to his father when he said he would know his mate the minute he saw them. He just never imagined it would be on the eve of the Luna moon feast and the only remaining blue omega. "Soon we will meet little one, and nothing will keep me from you. You moon child will be my mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh how was that for my first official chapter, I hope you all like it! This has been my longest first chapter to date. 
> 
> Please do let me know what you think also just to say this almost over 100 reads already thank you ❤️❤️❤️


	4. A Parents Concern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, are we ready for the next update, i really hope you like this it's just a little glimpse in to how Yixing's and Minseok are feeling after Baekhyun's little outing. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this a chance, as always please do let me know what you think ❤️❤️

Yixing's POV  
Finally finished with securing all the gates in the Temple, he can finally breathe better. He knows the ancient ten foot high cast iron gates don't stand a chance against anyone wanting to force entry and certainly not against alpha wolves. It makes him feel slightly better that the gates will slow them down, not for long but long enough to get his darling Minnie and their precious moon child to the cellar. As a parent he hated lying to Baekhyun about what he saw out in the meadow, Baekhyun wasn't wrong there was definitely someone there, he just didn't want to tell Baekhyun who! He however knew full well who it was, that gleaming almost midnight blue pelt and those almost stunned eyes were instantly recognisable. That shimmering pelt, and those eyes belong to one wolf Park Chanyeol, the new supreme alpha! 

Yixing knows he needs to tell his mate, who he saw as he has no doubt their new supreme alpha and his escort will be arriving at the temple with the rising of the sun! Leaving the main temple hall, Yixing mentally scans the link he shares with his family for their presence. It takes only seconds to locate them, he senses the anxiety within his mate and hurries to where his mate is. It's a path away from their own chambers, and one he has taken many a time! He heads back across the cavernous main hall, its marble pillars glimmering with the soft torch light! His feet taking him to the living quarters of someone very precious. Passing the sacred moon dial, a thigh high structure that stand in the temple courtyard. It's an important structure of gleaming onyx, atop that sits asilver circular face. Its much like a sundial instead of plotting the sun, their moon dial plots the light of the moon. When the full moon is high in the sky, the reflections of the moon dial reaches the temple centre. That reflection shines a gleaming blue when a blue moon is approaching, it hasn't turned blue yet but Yixing has a hunch it will in the next day or so! Yixing remembers the last blue moon, it was the night after Benji died and Baekhyun was born, it's only right that it be a blue moon for his first heat! 

Yixing finds his mate at the entrance to a set of rooms not many know about. He walks up to stand beside his mate gently taking his hand, loving how his Minnie instantly relaxes yet doesn't take his eyes of the precious cargo sleeping on the bed. "He has been restless since our return, i can sense that his first heat draws ever closer." "As do i, it is only fitting that our moon child get his heat on the eve of a blue moon. The Luna feast will not just be a full moon celebration it will celebrate the first fertile blue omega for a century." "You have never been good at hiding your thoughts Yixing I'm not ready for our moon child to experience his first heat," "Minnie we knew this day would come." "I also saw in our link who you saw, you should not of lied to him." 

"Minnie we have kept Baekhyun a secret for near a century to protect him, besides this is not just any wolf, Park Chanyeol is our supreme leader, there will be questions now that he has seen him." "I hate this as much as you do, Yixing you should know Baekhyun is also not so great at hiding his thoughts, all he wants is a family and to join a pack, it will break my heart to see him leave the temple. What pack would be better to protect him then the pack under the very man who condemned those horrific acts. How long can we truly protect a matured blue omega" Conscious that they will be overheard, Yixing gently pulls his mate away from Baekhyun's rooms. Minseok is right he is not so good at calming his mind but he has managed to keep one piece of information from him. He knows his precious mate will not like what he has to say next. "Minnie my precious heart It wasn't just curiosity in the air at the meadow, I could smell attraction in the air from both parties, our moon child has attracted the attention of an alpha and hasn't even had a heat" Yixing watches as Minseosk eyes widen at what he said and what it means, he too hates that their moon child will soon leave them. Not just to become a new member of the pack, but to be thrust in too danger and the spot light as the mate of the supreme alpha. Knowing that he has to prepare his mate as they may very well have to reveal the truth much sooner then anticipated, he takes a deep breath and reveals the main information he has been hiding "There was more then one wolf at the meadow, Minnie I have no doubt they will be arriving with the sun rise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, i hope this has made sense, I know many were probably holding for some chanbeak moments, they are coming I promise I just thought this will help the story flow.
> 
> Let me know what you think,
> 
> As a thank you to to you all for reading and leaving kudos on my stories. I thought I would say thank you a little differently and I came up with an idea. I'm working on a thank you one shot called a night to remember as gift to you all 
> 
> As always stay tuned ❤️


	5. A Most Special Misson

Chanyeol stands in his human form gazing up at full moon, he loves how the bright silver rays of the moon soothe his soul. Those powerful rays however do nothing to tamper the excitement rippling through him, as he mimics the stance he saw that precious Omega take earlier. He too raises his head to the moon breathing in the lingering scent of wild flowers and honey of that beguiling omega. He still can't believe what he saw, how this small young person managed to make him feel things he has only ever heard about. He prays that the appearance of this delicate flower is perhaps a sign of favour from the moon gods. He prays that the will of the gods will allow that pure white gorgeous wolf be his mate. If so he will forever give thanks to them, one for deeming him worthy the second for keeping such a special creature alive. One special omega he plans to forever worship and lay his kills of the hunt at his feet in honour of his very existence. This precious gift is the very reason he concealed his thoughts from his pack. He doesn't want to get his packs hopes up as this Omega may very well be claimed. Given what some clans did in what only feels like yesterday, he will not allow anyone to harm him. Thankfully he can sense that Sehun too concealed his thoughts, it has resulted in their packs being on alert! Its an action their combined packs haven't had to do for near a century, Chanyeol is so grateful his father though no longer the head alpha of the Park pack will be able to calm members, still at home in their territory. Whilst Sehun will keep it brief with the members of the pack who have accompanied then on this tour, no doubt curiosity will be rife about the change of plans. He knows those at the camp will be relieved at the change of plans, no one has said it but no one really wants to see him marry a beta from the Winter Clan. Now there is a strong possibility his pack won't have to watch him marry a member of a clan who beliefs don't really align with theirs. A clan that causes so much destruction! A snap of a twig behind him has him instantly turning around to find two grey beta wolves, and Sehun and Jongdae. Chanyeol smiles he recognises the two grey adolescent wolves as Kai and Tao they aren't direct members of his pack, they are A part of Sehun's pack. He is surprised to see Jongdae standing beside Sehun, "don't look at me like that, I am fully capable of protecting you. "Chennie you will see when we arrive it is not Chanyeol that will need protecting!" Chanyeol smiles at the confusion on Jongdae's face "Sehun did you at least tell them why we are heading on this little detour?" He watches as Sehun shakes his head, "No I didn't want anyone to over hear what we are up-to, I would of bought more wolves but Luhan and the hunting party have not yet returned! I thought the reason for our excursion would be best coming from you." Sehun is right they can not be sure there isn't a spy amongst them, he wouldn't put it passed any pack to try and infiltrate his ranks to gain the upper hand. After all knowledge of another packs day to day business is still a highly valuable tool should this new alliance fail. He is glad to know he isn't the only wolf who thinks spies are still being used, he could never understand why they were used when he was younger all it did was aide certain packs in their quest for destruction. All packs have always followed the will of the moon gods and their elders, well until the clan wars. No he will not call it clan wars, it was nothing more then a bloody wipe out where innocent omegas paid the ultimate price. Where their respected elders stood back and let a practically rouge pack run rife. Chanyeol vowed even back then, what the elders stood back and allowed to happen will forever be their great shame! The elders for their shame have lost much of their sway over the majority of the packs, it may have been their idea to unite the packs under a banner of unity, he will never let them forget their failings even if their insight is valuable. He turns to Jongdae, he will always feel great sorrow for the would be Alpha, his leg was mangled when he tried to save his brother. He lost his alpha status, left the pack that all but handed over his brother to the winter pack to this day even though he denies it Chanyeol knows his legs still causes him great pain. If any one deserves to know that just maybe his brother didn't die in vain it would be this man. Jongdae despite his bad leg has accomplished so much being a part of Sehun's pack, a pack who welcomed him with open arms and nurtured his wish to be useful. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, he knows what he says next will excite not just Jongdae but the young wolves too, " What Sehun means by his comments about the protection from me, is that we may have found someone who i would very much like to be my mate and that person will need all the protection they can get." Chanyeol can see the cogs turning just by Jongdae's expression, "we are not supposed to rendezvous with the winter pack for another two days! I saw the Moon Temple, I hardly think that pack would venture this far away from their territory!" "My dear Jongdae it wasn't a winter pack member that I saw, It was a beautiful young omega, not just any omega this young moon child is a blue omega." Chanyeol watches as Jongdae's eyes widen and the young wolves change in to their human forms, most likely due to all the disbelief in the air. "You are certain of this, forgive me alpha but how is that possible" Chanyeol can feel the hope from Jongdae and smiles as he sees the confusion on the young ones faces. "Sehun and I watched a white wolf morph in to their human form, Jongdae he had blue hair. Before I could get close to him, wolves arrived and escorted him in the direction of our temple. Chanyeol looks to each wolf, each one almost standing to attention desperate for his next words. "We my friends are going to the temple to see if the omega is there, if he is I want to know why the elders were not informed. That wolf is a blessing one that has been without protection for a century, I wish for that to change." "You think he is your mate don't you?" Chanyeol nods his head once, "I can't describe what I felt, I think he felt it too, yet he is to young to understand it. Jongdae if I am right he would of been born to the last prisoner, the one we were told had died in Captivity. I also could not smell any sign of a heat." "Perhaps I can help I'm not a healer for nothing, I was taught how to discreetly observe wolves for heats, abuse, injuries both mental and physical along with pregnancy. If this wolf is as you say we will all need to be discreet, we do not need anyone form a different clan getting wind of him" "That is why it is just us four going on this most special mission. Tao, Kai should anything be a miss I will snap my fingers you are to return to camp and alert Luhan he will know what to do. I will also send a distress via out pack link to him you must not go to any other alpha. Jongdae be on your guard some at the temple may require aid. I do not think the wolves with the Omega were cruel." "We need to be prepared, understood." “You do not need to ask brother, should any thing be amiss I will protect this gift with my life." Chanyeol nods to the wolves he would trust most with his life, "we must not be threat to those at the temple!" With excitement high in the air from those in his party, he turns to the direction of the moon temple whispering in to what he hopes will be a link to his mate _wait for me my moon child._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, it's been a while I really hope you like this update I have added.
> 
> I know many of you will think this is slow moving I just can't seem to help myself I like to give as much detail as I can and I hope I haven't failed. 
> 
> I can promise chanbeak will be meeting in my next update so please stay tuned for that.
> 
> As always let me know what you think. ❤️❤️


	6. An Expected Visitor

Baekhyun stirs awake at the soft whimpering he can hear, not just whimpering he can feel a slight dampness to his cheeks which forces him to open his eyes. It's when he realises the whimpering he heard just now has stopped, raising his hands he realises that his cheeks aren't just damp they are sodden! The noise, and the wetness on his cheeks can only mean he was crying, but why his mind is still foggy with remnants of very little sleep. Slowly he turns to the open pillared balcony of his room, it's not yet sunrise as he can still see the stars. It's looking at the pretty twinkling stars that it all rushes back forcing a gasp out if him. Now he knows why he had tears, he vividly remembers the dream that consumed not just his consciousness and heart but his wolf as well finally noticing how the wolf within him is pinning!

Baekhyun takes a much needed deep breath to calm down as he remembers the content of his dream, it all felt so real! He was with that magnificent midnight black wolf from the meadow, he remembers it all now! The black powerful wolf playfully pinning him to the ground of the meadow, gently nipping at his neck. Then he remembers running through the forest together, both in wolf form. Lots of intimate scenes, some that included both the black wolf and his own white wolf form licking at each other's muzzles. Before finally standing on soft powdered snow, where the black wolf rested his head protectively above his own. Now he knows why his checks were so wet, in his heart he wants that dream to be real. It's everything he has ever dreamed of having, yes he is cherished and maybe babied by his parents but he wants to be cherished by someone who finds him worthy of being a mate. Getting off his bed he grabs his shift and heads to his balcony he's desperate for air, looking around all remains quiet in the inner courtyard no one has risen yet and only the night torches remain lit.

Baekhyun relishes the calmness that invades his senses when he finally stands on his balcony. Even now when he notices the moon is lower in the sky then last night, the inky blackness of night is starting to swirl into the muted reds of pre dawn. It's why he raises his head to the moon about to make a prayer to the gods to reveal just who the black wolf is, when he picks up that familiar lemon and verbena scent belonging to his father. Turning he finds his father In human form, at the doorway to his room. A gentle smile on his face, and his golden red hair shining in the torch light. Baekhyun has always loved how his father waits for his permission to enter his room! Baekhyun is lucky as the only son of the high priest he gets to have his own room. He doesn't have to share the dorm where the other unmated omegas of the temple sleep, not that there are many. 

There are only severn other unmated omegas, each one has dedicated their life to the service of the moon, future priests and priestesses in training. It was his mother that suggested all the omegas share the same room, and that room be in separate protected area away from the main temple. His own room is not far from the dorm it's just three doors down and belongs to the same courtyard. All the mated pairs and his own parents have rooms on the other side of the temple grounds. Baekhyun knows it's a mainly a precaution that all the omega rooms are separated, something to do with the end of the clan wars He knows should the temple ever face anything like the clan wars, it's always unmated omegas that seem to pay the price first! Sadly the moon gods made Omegas weaker then their alpha and beta kin. His mother always says being an omega is not a weakness, just that the moon gods have ordained different paths for them. That thought Baekhyun at times wonders if there is more to the reason he has his own rooms, even when completing his share of the chores he always seems to have a lighter amount to do.

_My moon child, you know I can here you thinking even in my human form, you don't have lighter chores my child we just all know you have a preference._ "Father I am fully capable of preparing the kills we are gifted!" Aware his father has not yet entered, Baekhyun nods to him to allow access and waits on the bench by his bronze mirror for his father. It doesn't take long as his father soon sits beside him, nor the chance to pat his knee. "Of course you are darling, you just do not hide well how much you hate the smell of raw meat!" "Father I can't help that I prefer it cooked," "Well you will be pleased to know that all the chickens and ducks have been feathered!" "Does that mean I don't have to help in the kitchen today?" "Only because your mother wishes for you to help with the preparation of the moon festival!" "Really?" "Yes moonchild however on the one condition, you don't rush off to the meadow come sundown, last night was the third time this week alone you have stayed out beyond your curfew!"

Baekhyun winces as he remembers how late he was out at the meadow and the rogue wolf that found him. Who was the main feature that haunted his dreams. he knows had his parents arrived any earlier they could of very well witnessed how he an unmated and unchaperoned Omega almost bared his neck to a stranger! It not unheard of to be claimed like that, but even he knows there is supposed to be a mating ceremony before a claiming bite is given or so he has read. Not to mention it would greatly displease his parents to not of approved their match. It doesn't bare thinking about, because as strong as his parents are in wolf form they would be no match for an Alpha wolf who had been denied a true mate once a neck has been bared to him. Especially the strength of the wolf in meadows pheromones, they were beyond powerful.

Baekhyun knows he may not be versed in the full mating rituals, but he has read about the rare pull true mates have. It would not be well received if to admit to his father that he wanted to submit there and then and would of welcomed the claiming. Baekhyun feels a hand brush across his forehead, "come moon child we have a a busy few days ahead of us with the festival. The sun will soon be rising just like your mothers temper if you don't high foot it!" Giggling softly at the shudder his father does, no one wants to be in his mothers bad books not even his mother's loving mate. Before getting up he kisses his fathers cheek, "thank you father!" He doesn't wait to see if his father follows and starts heading to towards the main temple.

Baekhyun has barely stepped out in to the courtyard when once again the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Baekhyun stays rooted to the spot as he feels his wolf stir at the sensation, it's not just the hair on his neck that has changed! The once calm sleepy atmosphere cackles with a powerful aura, one he recognisesthe wolf in the meadow had! Baekhyun is beyond confused and can feel his wolf within is restless and whining to submit to that force. Baekhyun closes his eyes, as he tries desperately to calm down both his inner wolf and his hammering heart. It all happens to fast as one minute the birds are chirping and the torches hiss and the next there is sudden silence. Opening his eyes Baekhyun doesn't suppress releasing the gasp at the sight in front of him! There at the gates is a majestic sight, two unfamiliar grey wolves standing almost protectively in front of three men. Baekhyun however can't take his eyes off the beautiful tall almost regal man standing in the middle, those stormy grey eyes that thick ebony hair that shines almost blue in the early morning light. This man screams familiarity too him, a familiarity he doesn't get to investigate as seconds later both his parents burst into the courtyard, four sandy blonde wolves at their back.

**_Chanyeol's POV_ **

There standing at the entrance of the grand gleaming white marble Moon temple, stands one of the moon gods greatest creations! Chanyeol would normally snicker at what he thinks, but this young man has grown if it were possible even more beautiful. Even from where he stands he can see exceptional beauty that is this omega. He can feel the same infatuation from his wolf, who's ears perk up at the small gasp said omega releases. The vibrancy of those clear icy blue eyes, that shining halo of blue hair against the backdrop of white marble ease the previous worries of mistreatment he feared was happening. Chanyeol discreetly rakes his eyes over the omega,he is elated to find no obvious claim mark! Chanyeol hasn't missed how the shift this rare flower wears clings to every curve. He isn't happy that the material of said shift is plain cotton, he knows that many favour that plain cotton for chores as it's versatile and so readily available should any one need to shift to their wolf. Chanyeol if he had his way this young soon to be Prince consort would be wearing gold threaded cotton. The crown this precious omega wore of white flowers yesterday, would be replicated but instead of the simple white daisies it would be the highest grade precious stones from his family's vault.

_Chanyeol Alpha you were right this young man is a blue Alpha, I'm sorry I didn't believe it!_ This young man is a miracle sent from the gods, he needs protection at all times. Chanyeol turns slightly to Jongdae ever so slightly nodding his head, he will ensure that protection even if he has to offer his personal protection. He is aware that the territory of the winter clan is not far from this temple! A light build goes off somewhere within him, of course now it makes sense why the temple haven't sent word. The winter clan are the only clan that he knows of that would boycott the temple! They have used that knowledge to their advantage, had they sent word of a blue omega being alive well Chanyeol doesn't want to think about it.

Movement to the side of peripheral vison and the sound of hurried footsteps from the temple breaks the seconds that he and the precious image have been staring at each other. He can only watch as a familiar faces emerge from the bowels of the temple, with him are four betas in wolf form. Chanyeol watches as the blue haired omega is ever so subtly surrounded by the four blonde beta wolves. Two at the back, two at the front Chanyeol is impressed how the wolves at the front are not directly in front of their young charge. Instead of taking defensive passes they lie on the floor so as not to be obvious they are there for the precious one behind them. The two males in the matching purple temple robes are a surprise, he hasn't seen these men for over 1000 years. "Welcome Supreme alpha, we have been expecting you" Chanyeol goes to respond, yet doesn't get chance when he hears small steps forward and that precious flower exclaim "it's you, your the wolf from the meadow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody.
> 
> I really hope you like this update at last they meet! Please do let me know how I did and what you think 
> 
> I really am so grateful for the interest in this story.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next update, I apologise for any missed spelling and grammar mistakes 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	7. Secrets Of The Moon

_Welcome Supreme alpha, we have been expecting you" Chanyeol goes to respond, yet doesn't get chance when he hears small steps forward and that precious flower exclaim "it's you, your the wolf from the meadow!"_

Chanyeol feels his heart pull in pain, as he watches as the omega hang his head, he goes to take step towards the precious blue omega but is stopped by a hand on his thigh.He goes to snarl at the rather stupid but brave move from Sehun, when the sound of knees getting scuffed against the gravel reaches his ears. The three wolves in their human form have all dropped to their knees, the wolfs in front of that sacred treasure have also all bowed their head.

Chanyeol Finally recognises who he stands in front of, it's the majestic mated pair that go by the names Yixing and Minseok, both wolves were originally from the summer clan. A clan known for their intelligence and preference of peace, in fact many of the elders are former summer clan members. Whilst the pair were not a member of his pack, Chanyeol and many others knew of the mated pair, Yixing for being so in tune with the gods and his healing abilities. It all makes sense, for years this pair have been thought to be lost, yet here they are with the rarest ofall the moon gods creations. Chanyeol looks to the young omega still kneeling on the floor he sees it now, this young blessing from the moon gods has been well protected with Yixing in his life.

Protecting this young wolf is a very worthy cause for Minseok as well. Chanyeol heard stories of how the would be Elder condemned the elders for their lack of action during the clan wars. In the end stressed and disgusted with their refusal to intervene he gave up his guaranteed place as an elder. Minseok is a bit like himself, he too is the son of a head clan Alpha. The only difference between himself and Minseok is that he is an alpha and Minseok an omega, Chanyeol remembers the first time he saw Minseok. The older omega had a graceful presence even at a war meeting,slightly infatuated Chanyeol had asked his father at the closing banquet if Minseok was unmated as he would of been a beautiful and intelligent addition to their pack. His father had simply patted him on the shoulder and pointed to the table a cross from them, Minseok was seated on Yixing's lap happily munching on a punnet of grapes sharing them with the beta. Chanyeol had instantly understood and smiled at the happy pair, "son your mate will reveal themselves at the right time, whilst I agree Minseok would make a good match he is not your destiny"

Shaking off the memory and calming his crazed thoughts and impatient inner wolf,who desperately wishes to get closer to the object of their affection. Chanyeol takes a breath. He has so many questions, the first and most important one if the beautiful blue haired creature isas protected as he should be. Is he thereason the mated pair have been off the grid. Are they getting enough food, and many more. Relief as his earlier thoughts and conversation in the woods seem accurate, this moon temple would be the perfect place to protect a child of the moon. As he once again casts his eyes over the tiny frame still on his knees, Chanyeol can't help but think how wrong it is for this precious gift and the mated pair to be still be kneeling ! It should be in reverse he should be the one on his knees in thanks for keeping his mate safe and secure. Chanyeol can hear in his head how Sehun and Jongdae agree with him, he is about to instruct them to follow his lead when he hears soft feet descend the marbles stairs. "Baekhyun you can rise my child; we can't very well leave our supreme alpha outside" Chanyeol watches as Minseok gently helps the omega he now knows is called Baekhyun to his feet.

He rolls the name around his head, it's a prefect unusual and unique name fit for Supreme Omega he hopes Baekhyun will become. Chanyeol recalls from his earlier lessons in lifewhen he was obsessed with name meanings, that the name Baekhyun means pure, hope and virtuous. He watches as Baekhyun blushes realising he has been caught staring, "it has been many yearshas it not Minseok I am delighted that both you and Yixing are in good health. It has also been years since I have visited the temple, with your permission may I pay respects?" Chanyeol is surprised that next voice is not Minseok but Baekhyun, he has to suppress the groan and keep his wolf calm at the mostmagic sound he heard, Baekhyun has the softest voice he has ever heard. He feels a bit foolish as he wasn't expecting it to be so soft and gentle! "Mother should I go and prepare fresh beverages and perhaps some fruits for our guest?" "Yes child, nothing to heavy as everyone will want to save room for the banquet" Again Chanyeol fights with his wolf to keep his more baser animal instincts of wanting to mount and claim the omega to himself at bay, it would be a gross disfavour to his position as supreme Alpha, there are traditions to follow when trying to court an unheated omega.

However that burning need to follow Baekhyun is stoped dead in its tracks when Yixing appears before him, followed by his mate."Alpha Chanyeol we know why you are here, we know our Baekhyun is your mate! "Yixing, Minseok it has been too long, i and others feared you both had perished! " "My calling has always been the moon Alpha, we were praying at the temple when Minseok and I returned to our clan we stumbled across a blue omega being executed by members of the winter clan. A rich alpha sold him for protection! His name was Kungsoo, a dear friend who had done nothing wrong. Minnie went straight to his father whowas furious andwas the straw that broke our backs as it were. Minseok's father's retribution was too late so he renounced his place as an elder." Chanyeol turns to Minseok when he takes over,"please we will have those refreshments sent to our best suite of room for you and your companions personal use."

Following the path the mated pair have taken Chanyeol sends mental commands to Kai and Tao to resume their human forms. Just as he hears Minseok say his next surprising statement. "We came here so Yixing could continue his training to be a priest, it was at a time when the winter clan were passing to complete yet another execution, accept this time the blue omega escaped! His name was Benji" Chanyeol has to send a mental command to Jongdae when he feels him stiffen beside him and whimper into their shared bond. Even Minseok has had to stop at the sudden release at grief Jongdae releases, Chanyeol thanks the gods when Minseok and Yixing show them in to a double doored rather palatial room, he doesn't want to command Jongdae to control himself he knows they need the rest of this story. He briefly notes the decadence of the plush decor the day beds and bronze Persian furniture right now that's not important, they need more on the blue omega that was Jongdae's brother.

Chanyeol reached beside him to squeeze Jongdae's hand, Jongdae was with Benji when he was taken, Benji was already pregnant when he was dragged away from Jongdae. "Is everything ok I can sense a great grief from one of you" Chanyeol turns to Jongdae who is next to speak up "Benji was my brother, I have long accepted he is no longer with us, please can you tell us how he died if he managed to escape." It's Yixing's voice that takes over when Chanyeol gets a whiff of despair from the mated pair. "Benji came to us a week before he died, at first all was fine save for an infected shoulder wound which just kept getting worse. It's when Benji kept getting weaker did we discover there was a slow release potent poison. He had also been tracked to the temple by his captors. I'm sorry Benji knew he was dying, he used the last of his strength to give birth." That statement grabs everyone's attention, Chanyeol watches as Minseok lets out a sob and takes a step towards Jongdae, releasing a strange mix of despair, begging forgiveness and protection. Yixing too takes a stance of sorrow, yet remains close to Minseok a clear sign of support!

Chanyeol can feel his eyes widen as he grabs on to Jongdae to stop him from falling to the floor, he clearly has come to the same conclusion. "Benji is Baekhyun's biological father, it was Benji's dying wish that we keep him secret to protect him. Benji died only minutes after discovering his baby was just like him." The sudden smash of porcelain and brass hitting the floor and a soft gasp outside the door cut through the silence, forcing everyone to turn in time find a retreating flash of blue hair and white cotton. It's followed by Minseok sobbing uncontrollably into Yixing arms, as Jongdae cries. _Alpha go after him, I know we are some leagues from the winter clan, i fear for him should he run into a patrol. Leave Jongdae to me go now we can not leave him unescorted_. Chanyeol doesn't have to be told twice, he nods to Sehun before whirling around and rushing in the direction that precious omega went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, how was that update. Those of you who guessed that Benji was Baekhyun's biological father pat your selves on your backs I know many of you will have pitch forks that there has been very little interaction between Chanbeak. There is a little bit in this i know it's not enough and I'm so sorry if you hate it. 
> 
> I will let you in on a little secret, this story is like nothing I have written before and I want it to be detailed and accurate to the best of my ability because your opinion on this is so important especially as I know you all have been waiting so long for this I really want you all to love it even though I know it's not my best work this story I have struggled the most to write but I will not give up
> 
> The ear infection has finally cleared up hoorah. 
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️


	8. You Are Special Part Two

All he hears is the ringing in his ears, and the words his mother uttered about this person called Benji being his mother! Running out of the temple as fast as his feet will carry him, he heads to his favourite meadow. He knows he promised his father he wouldn't go out side the temple but he needs a minute to think, even in his human form it doesn't take him long to reach it. He can't control the sob he releases, when he finally feels the soft grass under his sandals. The burn in his chest makes moving anywhere else impossible, even the warmth from the sun can't penatrate the chill on his skin.

As he sinks down to the floor, nothing in his life has been out of the ordinary to make him believe he is a blue omega! Well perhaps certain actions of others have indicated that he wasn't a normal omega, maybe it's the reason why he's always had chaperones! It all makes sense now as he was never selected for the trade trips or ever learned to hunt! He never questioned why everyone always seemed to have the harsher chores around the temple. In all his life he's never been allowed to light the torches, he's never carried the dead animals because he never liked the smell. It's the same for the dirtier chores someone always rushed up to shoo him away when he volunteered to assist in polishing the floor tiles of the temple, and was the bed line. He must pray hard to the moon tonight for being such a unhelpful omega.

Baekhyun could cry as this must mean he's the only one at the temple that has not been told of his true heritage! Baekhyun admits he has only heard snippets about how blue omegas were treated before the clan wars, that to be one was once considered special and were held in the highest regard for their beauty. They were treated almost like royalty, by the clans that had one. Most often blue omegas had high positions in clans, the very best mates most often A clan alpha or son. It's never been made clear why that all changed, not one of his tutors could tell him. It breaks his heart to know that nothing in the end Benji suffered being poisoned, how cruel it is that they will never know each other. He's been so naive, there must be more to the clan wars, then he has ever been told.

He lowers his head away from the direct sunlight, his heart and his mind are screaming different things at him, his wolf too whimpering in confusion.His heart clenches in pain at the sheer devastation on his parents faces at saying they are not his birth parents! His head screaming at him warning him that being a blue omega is nothing but a death sentence, he knows now that he doesn't know the full story of what happened in the clan wars!

All he knows is just enough to piece together that whatever happened caused blue omegas to be wiped out. A further sob leaves his throat when he realises his parents have probably risked their lives to keep him safe, especially if his birth mother is no longer alive. If he truly is a blue omega will he meet the same fate, he heard the part of poison, whoever this Benji was, he must have been so scared at the end and suffered so much.

Closing his eyes, he desperately wants to calm down no good will come from being so distressed especially when he is alone and outside the temple walls. It would only take one rogue alpha on a scout or hunting mission, to pick up that a distressed omega is close. He wouldn't stand a chance against an alpha. Baekhyun raises his head to the sun he doesn't know what to do, he wants to ask more about what happened to Benji, but a cowardly part of him doesn't want to know.What he wants right now is to let his wolf free, so they can just curl up and hide out here in his sanctuary until the moon rises. The moon always makes him feel better, Baekhyun smiles when his wolf instantly relaxes over the prospect of laying amongst the honeysuckle.

A snap of twig behind him and that familiar powerful force have him whirling around, standing in the same place is the supreme alpha. This time in human form instead of his majestic wolf form, Baekhyun takes a deep breath as those familiar pheromones invade his senses, this time those pheromones don't intimidate him like the first time he felt the wolves presence. This time they offer him comfort, and make him and his wolf instantly calm their frantic mind and heart. He's desperately trying not to whimper too, there's a tension between them that cannot be ignored, he does t want to either. Baekhyun feels his eyes widen he may be having a crisis, but that doesn't mean he can forgo the traditions when meeting a supreme Alpha and instantly drops to his knees. Just as he hears a rich honey toned voice,"I mean you know harm little one"

It breaks Chanyeol's heart to see this beautiful omega carry such devastation in his pheromones, and wear such a haunted look in his eyes. It's a look he yearns to remove by keeping this rare omega forever close to his heart, he watches as Baekhyun keeps his head low. He has no doubt it's to show his respect and submission in front of an alpha, "you do not need to keep bowing to me little one." "Were you in the room when my mother spoke of this Benji being my birth mother? Did he send you to retrieve me?" Chanyeol was expecting that question, but what surprises him is that soft delicate tone holding no anger. "No he didn't send me, I did follow you, you should not be alone little one." "Alpha I don't understand I'm just an omega, I'm nothing special" Chanyeol can sense the rising distress and confusion from Baekhyun again, while he understands what Minseok, Yixing and Benji did was out of fear, love and protection. He doesn't understand why they kept Baekhyun's true heritage from him.

Chanyeol looks over the young omega again, and his heartbeat speeds up at juts how ethereal this creature is. Sparkling clear eyes, that blue hair shines like a halo atop the palest skin his ever seen. His wolf is restless within him as he too is desperate to get closer to the one who is their destined mate. He so wants to howl at the moon and announce to the clans that their supreme alpha has found his one true mate. That however will have to wait until Baekhyun has endured the agony of his first heat, and they have followed the traditional courting that Baekhyun deserves. Right now though he needs to be the source of support and comfort for his soon to be mate, when he hears Sehun speak through their pack bond. _Jongdae, Yixing and Minseokhave both calmed down and asking after Baekhyun. I told them you followed him Alpha I imagine you won't have long before they follow.Sehun can you keep them at the temple Ipromise them Baekhyun is safe, we will be returning soon._

Chanyeol feels Sehun retreat from their pack bond, as he watches as Baekhyun returns to his seat amongst the meadow flowers. "May I sit with you a moment?" Chanyeol feels his wolf finally settle down within him, as the precious omega nods his head. "I'm sure you have many emotions right now, in fact I can feel them. I can not tell you why your parents kept your heritage from you! I can tell you that they love you as did your birth mother, every decision your parents made was done at the wish of your birth mother. You are special Baekhyun in more ways then you can ever imagine." "I didn't ask to be special," "no one ever does little one, I can't tell you everything because it's not my place, all I can tell you for now is your birth mother died at the hands of some truly evil people. Jongdae one of the beta wolves I'm travelling with is Benji's brother! He and your mother are best places to discuss your heritage with you Jongdae will be thrilled to tell the tales of their youth too"

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun finally starts to calm down, he knows he could give this young inquisitive omega all the answers he wants about what it truly means to be a blue omega. Telling him that he is the last blue omega, and that as a blue omega he is the only male wolf that can carry and birth pups should not come from him. He does vow to make this omega his, as he watches Baekhyun hold his hand out for a butterfly to land on, a beautiful smile on his face. This precious omega is beyond pure, one he silently promises to love him unconditionally for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies   
> Here we are they finally have a conversation, I really hope you like this.
> 
> I know it's short and sweet but I think it perfectly fits the narrative for my story plus to me Jongdae and Minseok can fill in the Blanca better then Chanyeol and will each get a heart to heart with Baekhyun.


	9. A Walk Amongst The Wildflowers

Chanyeol takes in his surroundings, he can see why the omega came here, the soothing smells of honeysuckle and roses mixed withthe fresh pine of the Forrest would calm even the most anxious of hearts! The soft pastel colours of the flowers currently shining in the early morning light, would look magical against the back drop of the moon. He makes a mental note to make sure this meadow remains private for the one person who outshines the nature surrounding them. It's the pure sublime beauty sat amongst the flowers, who is totally absorbed in the butterfly still resting against his fingers.

He can't help the smile on his face as he quietly watches over the wolf that will soon be his mate. Inhaling deep he catches the omegas scent, it's as addicting as it was the first time he got a whiff of it. Baekhyun's scent is so unique and indescribable, it can only be described as the smell of early morning sunlight and a hint of fresh honey. Chanyeol can feel his wolf agreeing as a delicious flare of arousal flashes through him just over the thought that soon this scent will be as familiar as his own. He truly can not wait for the day he gets to give this precious omega his claiming mark, as its the day that addicting scent will be imbedded with his own musky earth scent.

Being that he is a supreme alpha, he gets to give an extra special gift to Baekhyun. When they complete their first mating, tradition dictates that a public claiming follows, it's at that ceremony, that as a supreme alpha he will be able to leave little bit of his own scent in the bite mark that Baekhyun will forever wear. No other mated omega can carry the scent of their alpha mixed with their own, this will allow Baekhyun extra protection should the unthinkable happen. A growl into his mind from his wolf almost makes him chuckle, as if he would willingly let Baekhyun get in any kind of harms way. He would very much like to keep the omega close, sadly becoming his mate may also make Baekhyun a target. Whilst there is peace in the alliance it doesn't mean clans are above playing dirty, Baekhyun carrying his scent will offer extra protection. Something he and his wolf will soon be very much grateful for, as much as he is doubtful anyone would dare snatch what's his.

He cannot simply ignore their history if they have learnt anything it's that he can never be too careful, especially where his soon to be mate is concerned. The most amazing soft melodic sound, suddenly fills the quiet meadow realising he must of lowered his head in deep thought Chanyeol raises his head to find a white blur at the end of his nose. It's only there seconds before it flies away enough for him to see that it's the butterfly that was sat on Baekhyun's finger, it lingers a moment longer before flying away.

"I think he knew you were thinking to hard Alpha!"

Chanyeol can only watch as Baekhyun realises what he just said, abeautiful blush gracing his cheeks and his eyes going wide as saucers. He so wishes the day when he can call this pure full of life omega his mate comes soon, the air around them cackles with their obvious tensionand pheromones. He can sense that Baekhyun understands there is more between them,which delights him know end yet he knows he must show restraint as he also!"detects Baekhyuns confusion over his feelings. The omega has been delivered quite the shock already today and needs time to process, as much as he wants to it would be highly inappropriate for him to just expect Baekhyun to understand his intentions. If he wants Baekhyun to accept him he needs to be Chanyeol first and the Supreme alpha second.

"I'm sorry alpha that was rude of me to say, I should not of spoke to you so informally!"

"Please call me Chanyeol, we are alone you do not need to be so formal with me."

"You are our supreme Alpha I should address you as such."

"Baekhyun believe me when I say you do not, Will you take a walk with me just around the meadow."

Chanyeol estimates he doesn't have long before Minseok and Yixing realises their baby is out in the meadow alone with an unmated alpha wolf. He may be a the supreme alpha, that will not save him should Yixing and Minsoek think he has dominated this beguiling creature. As an unmated alpha wolf can be dangerous to an omega, especially one so close to a first heat. Their history is proof of that, it was after all an alpha that lost control that caused the start of those horrific acts. He is thankful he has ironclad control over his wolf even if they do want to claim their mate right here and now! He would be skinned alive and rightly so, if he even attempted to give in to that baser urge of mating now. Alphas are a much stronger force of nature then any omega, the last thing he will ever want is too frighten someone so pure and delicate. As much as it pains him he will make do this right, and he will start with a walk in the meadow before the cavalry arrive.

Baekhyun's POV.

It's only when Chanyeol stands and holds out his hand out, does he unfreeze at the shock of being asked to walk in the meadow! His heart is leaping in his chest with happiness, first at being asked to call the highest ranking wolf of all the clans by his name. Secondly at the very surreal offer of his hand, he almost has to fight his heart and mind about accepting such a gesture, but ever so slowly he reaches out and touches that strong calloused hand. Touching that hand instantly sends a bolt of electricity through him, he can't help the gasp he lets out either when that familiar earthy pine scent and those raw all alpha pheromones invade his senses. Those pheromones and the power he feels radiating from this man is something he and his wolf are so desperate to be consumed by.

No matter how improper it is, if he was asked he would gladly bare his neck for a claiming mark, it's the ultimate act of submission for a mated omega. He's not familiar with every custom of his ancestors but he knows from pestering his mother some years ago, that it's only Omegas that carry a claim Mark. His mother had told him in the very beginning of the clans a claim mark was a mark of ownership! His mother had noticed his distress and had advised that was almost a millennia ago and now a claim Mark is more a symbol of devotion and protection, and that it's a moment celebrated by a public claiming ceremony after the new couple mate for the first time. Before he can comprehend what is going on he is pulled to his feet, embarrassment fills hims as he has once again been caught daydreaming, this time in the presence of the supreme alpha!

"Tell me little one, what do you know of destined mates?"

"My parents are destined mates, my father told me he fell for my mother not long after his first heat."

Baekhyun has to conceal the gasp in his throat, when Chanyeol gently takes his arm andlinks it under his own arm whilst keeping his hand encased in his own. His heartbeat is pounding, this is so highly unusual and so improper of them to be alone unchaperoned like this! It's so strange to him that he feels even safer now, then when he's with his parents. His wolf whines on his ears as he yearns to run free amongst the flowers, with both the man and wolf beside him.

"Ah yes your parents love story is one of our histories better moments, did you know that true destined mates recognise their spouse the second they meet? That it often results in the omega or beta baring their necks to the one they will soon call mate?

Baekhyun realises they have suddenly stopped, his heartbeat beating a mile a minute. He did just that the very first time he met Chanyeol in that majestic black wolf form. He can feel his wolf purring in his ears, it all makes sense the strange dream and the tears he had after it, this tall regal man is his destined mate! A very small part of him knows this is impossible he is not worthy to be a mate of a supreme alpha, stealing him self for three gentle rejection he answers Chanyeol with a heavy heart.

"I have heard of that yes Alpha."

"Baekhyun look at me?"

Before he can comprehend what's happening his hand and arm are dropped, shattering his heart in to pieces. Of course only he could think the supreme alpha is his destined mate! Before he can stop it he feels a year roll down his face, just as a gentle hand raises his chin.

"Oh my little one, please don't cry I know you know what we are, we are destined to be mates, nothing on this earth not even our blessed moon gods can keep me from you. You are mine!"

Baekhyun feels his eyes widen, when he sees Chanyeol lean down towards him as he presses a gentle chaste kisses against his lips. Before leaning back far enough for him to see hi wearing a beautiful soft smile on his face, one he hopes he has mirrored too.

"Your parents didn't just recognise me as the supreme alpha, they know I am your mate I fully intend to honour our traditions and have their blessings first!"

Chanyeol's POV

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun tilts his head in adorable confusion before letting out a gasp and frantically looking around. "Oh my I'm in so much trouble, I disobeyed my fathers wish to stay with in the temple I'm going to be in so much trouble."

_Chanyeol! Minseok and Yixing have realised Baekhyun is not in the temple, they are on their way!_

The sudden sound of footfall reached his ears, reaching in to his pack bond. _It's alright Sehun they are already here._

Not wanting to anger parents already distressed by earlier events he quietly takes a step away from his precious mate to create space. Just as a variety of blue silks burst into the meadow, a sob beside him makes him take a second step back. He is relieved to see his precious mate make a beeline straight to his parents, who instantly embrace their young son together, yes the pain and stress of the mornings discovery still needs to be addressed by the family and hopefully Jongdae can help. Knowing the family need a moment together alone he catches Yixing's eyes and quietly turns to the tree the line. He knows his mate is safe with the men who have protected him for near a 1000 years.

Chanyeol reaches the tree line, at the same time as Jongdae and Sehun do in their wolf form! Smiling at the strong elves in front of him, he reaches in to their pack bond.

_Jongdae how close is Baekhyun to a heat?_

_By my estimate his first heat will hit no more then three days after the Luna feast!_

Chanyeol nods his head, that gives him ample time to follow tradition and ask Yixing for his blessing to make this beautiful precious gift his mate. Those three days give him ample time to prepare his clan for the arrival of their newest pack member, his destined mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,   
> I can't believe the reads and kudos, on this I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> I hope I have given you all a more in-depth look to the first meeting between our favourite duo and wasn’t that a sweet first kiss I slipped in for you all.
> 
> I really hope you like it, let me know what you think, there is more to the claiming ceremony that Chanyeol refers to I know I have only glossed over those detail at the moment, more will follow I just think it’s something I believe Minseok should discuss with Baekhyun so please look forward to that 
> 
> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. Talks of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I was reading through this story and realised I forgot one crucial element i haven't explanied! I hope you all have it sussed but just in case when I've written in italic it means the wolves are communicating telepathically through a mate/clan link .
> 
> So sorry to not advise this ❤️❤️

_**Chanyeol's POV.** _

Chanyeol feels a great warmth spread within him as he watches Baekhyun cling to the man he calls mother. Yixing and Minseok both look beyond relieved to have their precious charge within their arms. He and his wolf yearn to join their mate, he can still sense lingering uncertainty within Baekhyun's pheromones. The whine his wolf lets out is proof enough his wolf feels it too, it would be improper of him to declare to Yixing and Minseok that their precious son has accepted him as his destined mate and ask for their permission. Especially as it's clear all their emotions are heightened and alert with Baekhyun discovering his true heritage. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun will have questions that only his parents can answer, those questions should be answered first before he makes his intentions clear. It will be a lot to take in for the mated couple, their precious charge the mate of a Supreme alpha and then Baekhyun leaving the temple for his rightful place beside him.

He would be blind to miss how the temple is preparing for the Luna feast of a blue moon, and he suspects only a couple days away. The moon dials reflection he passed when he chased after the omega was shining a muted blue, a sure sign a blue moon is coming. He could pay no more attention to the moon dials beauty as he raced passed it, on his pursuit to ensure Baekhyun's safety. The Luna feast an important event to honour their gods, it should take precedence over him asking permission to court and mate. Calmess filled him, he is not surprised either, all it takes is just one look of Baekhyun's ethereal beauty. A beauty that's beyond this world with how he shines the brightest in the sunlight calms him and his impatience as only a true mate could. This beautiful omega exudes everything he has ever wanted in a mate, it's not just his ethereal beauty. His precious omega has intelligence, a soothing presence, and a gentle heart! Underneath that fragility, he has no doubt is a strong and competent wolf, Baekhyun is the only wolf worthy in his eyes to stand beside him. He can feel a flare of arousal coursing through him and how that heat within him, causes his wolf to purr in his ears when he remembers Jongdae's words at how close Baekhyun is to his heat. A heat that will start within the week!

_Chanyeol Alpha, I know you are excited to claim and mate with that Omega. I can smell it on you! You know we will have to leave the temple so Baekhyun endure his first heat alone before you can claim him._

_I know he has to endure his first heat alone, i wish he didn't and truthfully I don't want to leave him unprotected Jongdae._

Chanyeol can feel his wolf growling at being separated from their yet to be made official young mate. He goes to turn and face the wolves at his back, when he senses both Jongdae and Sehun start to shift into human form. Its then he spies the clothes on the floor, whilst nudity doesn't bother most of them he knows Jongdae is sensitive over the scar on his leg so keeps facing the meadow to find his mate is on the move. He catches the nod Yixing sends him as he and Minseok lead Baekhyun back to the temple. Guilt fills him he should not of growled through the link, he knows Jongdae is right, as much as it will kill him to leave he knows he must. It has always been considered very taboo to mate with an Omega not recognised as mature. It is essentially what started the clan wars it all started when a mated Alpha raped a fresh off their heat omega, that in itself was diabolical! It set in motion a chain of events that obliterated such creatures that deserved nothing but love. It still irks him now that an alpha as his old as his father couldn't control his animal instinct and then tried to pass it off as the omega enticing him. Thankfully once the majority of the clans came to their senses it had long been decreed any omega male or female is to experience their first heat safely before being mated. Chanyeol's father had welcomed this news, and made a safe haven for all omegas within the safe compounds of the healing villas for this. Especially when his father and the older mated omegas explained that the first heat is the worst, he had asked what makes a first heat so painful only for each of the omegas helping his father to say it was not a matter for an Alpha to concern himself over.

"Chanyeol I know you wish to remain we all do, I know you can control yourself better then any Alpha I have seen. We all know there is a small truth no one talks about when that Clan Alpha raped that poor omega."

Chanyeol can feel his wolf bare his teeth and growl, it would appear his wolf too takes offence at what Sehun has reminded them of. It still does not excuse the actions of that poor excuse of an alpha, a heat does cause an omega to unknowingly release pheromones indicating they are fertile its not supposed to bewitch as that matedAlpha claimed.

"Sehun, Jongdae, you know its one of my biggest fears! That all this responsibility will cloud my control over my wolf, I'm afraid of what I could do. You have all seen just how delicate my Omega is, even before I found Baekhyun what that alpha did disgusted me, my nightmares are me making the same mistake."

"You are not that wolf Chanyeol, you will never allow harm to come to Baekhyun, or anyone! That alpha is long dead and I pray to the gods even now that he is. That alpha was nothing but feral and if rumours are to be believed, didnt care much for omegas anyway. You Chanyeol will never be him, I know this because I saw the change in you the instant you both locked eyes! All I saw was love, I saw how he all but submitted and bared his neck to you.I can tell the attraction between is mutual, how your scent and pheromones are screaming to protect him, you will never harm him.

"Sehun is right I can feel it radiating off you as well, Chanyeol a heat indicates an omegas fertility, it is not the right of any alpha or beta to then mount them through lack of control. Do not doubt yourself Chanyeol it's why we picked you to be Supreme Alpha."

Chanyeol looks at each man and the resolve in their eyes, they do not need to say it but it brings him comfort that they believe in him. He does have to tilt his head almost like he would in wolf form though when he notices the odd smile on Jongdae's face. He really doesn't want to stand hear and decipher why the healer is is all but smirking, he wants to follow his precious new mate back to the temple. He really isn't looking forward to having Baekhyun so far from his line of vision, it's made even worse by Jongdae's next statement.

"You won't harm Baekhyun intentionally Chanyeol, but there will be two incidents that will cause him pain. Please I mean no disrespect I can feel your pheromones and hackles rising. What I mean is when you do claim him both body and soul you will cause pain, a pain we can aid you in how to lessen."

Chanyeol had forgotten that small detail, unlike himself who's had a multitude of beta bedmates over his 2000 years as an adult! He is an alpha male after all, Baekhyun however would not of had any such experience living in the temple. Whilst it's not uncommon for alpha and beta male and female wolves to experience promiscuity, it's highly frowned upon for omegas to be so liberal, it doesn't stop them as it ones personal choice. He has even seen one or two unmated omegas at the pleasure houses when clans gather.

He for one is excited to know his own mate will be pure in all aspects. Chanyeol once again feels his wolf purr in to his ears over claiming all aspects of their mate, a purr he could quite happily match right now. Aside from the small details of the pain Baekhyun will have to endure both with their mating and his claiming, he will never bring harm to him. Is even thankful for gossip as even he knows there is a special oil from plants that can help with the after effects of mating with an alpha! He will ask Jongdae or even the healer that acts as their midwife to obtain it for him when the time is right. What Jongdae didn't mention as it's not widely known even to the healers of his pack, is that his saliva has healing abilities. A supreme alpha claiming bite is beyond painful because it's not just the bite that marks their mate, they can embed their own scent. Technically being supreme alpha he can form wider links and bonds with any of the clans, he just chooses not too! Right now the only link he's interested in is the one belonging to his mate, out of respect and so as not to overwhelm him he will wait for the flaming ceremony before forming their link. His wolf may howl clear disagreement in his ears, but he will respect the traditions.

_Alpha Chanyeol, there is a lot of commotion at the temple, I think some of the winter clan have arrived. The Omega Baekhyun is not with his father either._

Alarmed by what he hears, the winter clan never come to the moon temple, he sends mental commands to Tao to be discreet but make sure Baekhyun is hidden. Thankfully Sehun and Jongdae don't need know instruction and follow his own frantic race back to the temple. Desperate to keep Baekhyun away from those who would could harm him. He snaps the mental barrier to their shared link, which is instantly filled with panic, he closes his eyes as he speed up his race to the temple and sends as much calming presence through to his precious omega.

_Im on my way, please my precious star stay where you are!_

**_Baekhyun's POV._ **

It's only when Baekhyun feels the always protective arms of his mother's embrace, does he truly start start to silently cry. It's always been this very chest that has been his biggest comfort, every scratch as a child, every fever it was this very chest that soothed his tears of frustration. the second hand rubbing his back he knows is his father. The swirling intelligence and calmness that his father normally possesses is mixed with emotions he wouldn't normally associate with him. He recognises the most prominent from both his parents is pain, he burrows in closer to his mother's warm chest and reaches out for his father who instantly accepts and wraps both he and his mother in a tight embrace. They stand there in silence for a moment just basking in each other's presence, Baekhyun knows now why they did what they did, reaching into their link he instantly catches his parents attention. _I'm sorry scaring you by for rushing away earlier, I always assumed I was treated differently because I was your son, not because I'm a blue omega who needs to be protected. I always thought they were extinct._

_Oh my moon child we didn't want you to find out like this, your treated differently because you are special.It's true you are the last blue omega. It was your mother's dying wish that we keep you safe, to do that we swore we would keep you here in the temple. We did it to give you as much normality and security away from the clans, a chance to enjoy yourself with out the threat of possibly being hunted._

Baekhyun shakes his head, he doesn't want to talk more about his birth mother right now. He will when it's all sunk in, maybe after he's been allowed to access his father's library to read more about the reason why his birth mother was hunted and poisoned. _Im not going to demand answers today, I would like to be told as much as possible over why he and so many others like me were hunted. I am upset because my birth mother must of suffered so much come the end. I heard the bit about him being poisoned,_

The small nod of his fathers head is enough to put a vice around his heart for many reasons, one it's clear he really needs to get into his fathers private library. Beakhyun knows he is very much regretting not paying more attention to his tutors. The second reason he does t want to find out more are his parents, they have been through enough today, and it's clear even if they don't say it they truly don't want to discuss it right now. He will notbe so cruel as to ask about his birth mother now when his mother's pheromones are rife with sorrow, and looking like he could cry at any moment. Perhaps when the temple is finished with the Luna feast he will ask the man Chanyeol mentioned to stay on for a few days so he can ask about his births mother's character. He remembers Chanyeol mentioned Jongdae being Benji's brother. His father smiles at him softly no doubt already aware of his thoughts from their link. What Baekhyun doesn't fail to notice is how his father has his eyes concentrating on the woods behind the meadow, nor does he miss the subtle nod in the direction of the trees.

Baekhyun feels his eyes widen, when he remembers the very sweet first kiss he's ever received came from non other then their supreme alpha! No not the supreme alpha, he should call him by his name, Chanyeol his destined mate. He winced when he feels the instant his parent's pheromones change, he's definitely in trouble now. _Yixing our moon child is not a baby anymore! Our sweet Baekhyun, we never imagined the supreme alpha would be your destined mate_. Baekhyun heart sinks as the very same feelings he had when walking with Chanyeol rears their ugly head. It hurts to think even his parents don't think he is not worthy of such a magnificent man and wolf. _No my child that is not what your mother and I think! If anything Chanyeol is the one not worthy ofyour pure heart. I will tell you something the day we found you in the meadow so entranced at the tree line, we knew you had met your mate._

On hearing what his father has communicated through their family link,Baekhyun raises his head. What he finds when he feels brave enough to open his eyes and look at his parents are soft smiles and gentle excited eyes. As if it's almost what they were waiting for and have know all along! He doesn't get to ask more when his mother gently taps his nose, causing his wolf within to wag his tale. The action brings a smile to his face it's a sign of affection and something his mother did often even when he was in his wolf form. "Come my moon child there is something I wish to show you." Smiling Baekhyun goes to follow, but his heart suddenly skips a beat. I know you want Chanyeol to know where you are child, he may not of claimed you yet but destined mates once aware of each other will always know where their mate is.

Baekhyun nods at his fathers words, he really doesn't want to be away from Chanyeol but knows how anxious his parents get when he is outside temple walls. He desperately tries to reach for a link between him and Chanyeol, but all he can feel right now are his parents! He is extremely happy and surprised to know that there is a additional presence he feel at the edge of the link. One he knows will strengthen once they are mated! He doesn't get chance explore the excitement and automatic submission coursing within or to look at the tree line where he knows Chanyeol will be! Even if can feel his wolf pinning for the alphaas much as he is, all he can do right now his follow his parents as they gently lead him back down a pathway he knows is ingrained in his very being.

Baekhyun is beyond confused when his mother leads him to a part of the temple he has never seen before, even though it's just down the corridor from his parents room. On entering he noticed the strong scent of his mother, and can only see daylight from small window close to the top of the ceiling. A huge armoire stands on one wall, beside a a large oak bench filled with an assortment of Persian style oil and perfume bottles. Perhaps all those lotions are the secret as to why his mother sometimes looks younger then he himself does. He finally notices there in the corner hidden behind gossamer floor to feeling blue drapes a pile of pillows of mixed expensive materials like silk and brightly dyed cotton, all mixed in with what looks like a hand made blankets.

"I know your wondering where we are child, this is a room your father very rarely enters as well."

Baekhyun turns to his mother to find him sat on the padded bench beside the door, a soft smile on his face as he taps the spot beside him. Retiring the smile he follows his mother's command and takes a seat in the surprisingly firm bench.

"What is this place mother, and what are all those trinkets on that bench, mother your blankets surely we can afford wool and thread for newer ones."

"Of course we can child, but I will never replace the blankets I have, they are special to me some have been gifts from your father, that yellowing once white one was the very first gift he gave me."

"Mother, I don't understand is this an area because father won't mate with you, I was told you love story is one of the best parts of our culture"

"Breath moon child, your father and I have a very healthy relationship, have done for the centuries we have been together. This is my nest, it's not because your father and I don't mate, a nest is a rite of every omega, it's where you can rest in pregnancy, raise children, even take time to just be at one with the moon and nature. You don't remember it but you used to sleep here before you wanted your own space and the dorms were created. When you were a pup before you could willingly change, I would find you hiding most often snoozing in amongst the blankets, your white fur malting everywhere. I wanted to show you as Chanyeol will build or gift you a room or hut back at his clan.

"Did you want more children"

Baekhyun watches as his mother shakes his head before smiling sadly. It's always been a question he dared not ask, as his mother always had such a sad smile whenever wolfs and their young pups would visit.

"I knew when my first heat arrived that I was barren! That's where your special only a male blue omega can carry children. Being an omega doesn't automatically make you able to carry children, equally some betas, mainly female can carry pups. I don't want you to be sad we never had more children, we have you our precious moon child! Now I didn't bring you here to make you sad, I bought you here to give you advice and prepare you for what will happen."

"I know my first heat is coming, mother we have already discussed this."

Baekhyun feels the heat rise in his cheeks at the knowing gleam in his mother's eyes, his mother made sure he knew from a young age that his first heat would be his coming of age even at 1000 years old! That there are things he can do to ease the pain that comes with a heat, such as warm baths with essential oils to ease the discomfort. That he can even go as far as to have special herb blended teas created to remove the insatiable need to be constantly mounted. He really doesn't know what else his mother can suggest, he knows heats are not pleasant! His thoughts cut off when he hears his fathers voice boom though their link. 

_Minnie, keep Baekhyun with you in your sanctuary, stay quiet and repress your pheromones if you can! We have stray wolves at the gates._

Baekhyun can tell from his fathers voice that whoever is at the gats is not a welcome visitor. He watches almost detached from the scene as his mother rushes him to the pile of blankets before rushing to bolt the door. Dragging the bench they were just sat on, in front of the door. Before watching his mother race to a chest on the desk and grabbing two vials from it. He's so confused by what's going on, his parents are normally so welcoming to travelers. The barked demand and the realisation that Chanyeol is outside the temple has him grabbing his mother's hand as he feels the start of panic rising! it stops suddenly when that echo of his yet to be made mate link snaps letting in a rush of emotions not his own. What ever is happening has Chanyeol's attention as all he hears is a growl that is not his wolf. 

_Im on my way, please my precious star stay where you are!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that my lovelies, I really can't thank you all enough for the love this has received and I hope I haven't let you down with this chapter.
> 
> I am a little afraid, that this update is bit all over the place, but I wanted some deep and meaningful talks for both Chanyeol and Beakhyun with the people that love them most.
> 
> I know I have said it before but I've never written a story like this so it will be more detailed, I hope it's showing how much I have improved as a writer :)
> 
> Last but not least thousands of apologies I wanted to post this earlier in the week, but have been swamped with work and have worked late most days.
> 
> Let me know what you think, ❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
